La naissance du Lys
by Nyctangel
Summary: Il est facile de se plaindre mais vous ne vivez pas ma vie. Prisonnière de cette infâme association de criminels connu sous le nom d'Akatsuki je vie leurs vie malgré moi. UA, OOC, Angst, Het, personnage original.


**Auteure : **Nyctangel, anciennement PetitePatatePoilue

**Type : **UA , OOC, Het, drama, Angst, etc. 'fin bref c'est pas joyeux.

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sayuri et d'autres personnages qui viendront plus tard.

**Rating : **Hum, j'hésite encore mais bon, je vais mettre 'M' par précaution.

**Notes : **J'ai mis UA malgré le fait que nous sommes toujous dans l'univers de Naruto pour cause de plusieurs déviations dans l'histoire originale. Pour le reste, le fait que l'héroine de cette histoire soit un personnage original ne regarde que moi, vous n'aimez pas ce type? Tant pis il y a des milliers d'histoires d'autres genres sur ce site. Pour le reste, que ce sois des renseignements supplémentaires, critiques etc, j'accepte tout avec plaisir. J'accepte les review négatives pour autant qu'elles soient contructives et pas qu'un simple ''cassage de fic'' .

Maintenant j'ai rien a dire sinon, bonne lecture!

(Ps: Je rechercherais éventuellement une bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction donc si le coeur vous en dit...)

**Prologue : L'éveil**

J'entend le bruit de la grotte qui respire, celui des gouttes s'écoulant sur le sol, celui d'un furtif vas-et-viens dans les couloirs derrière ma porte close. Je prend une légère respiration, ça sent l'humidité en fait, ça sent aussi la terre, ça sent le renfermé. J'éttoufe, j'ai besoin d'air frais mais je n'en aurais pas tout de suite, je le sais, ça c'est plus tard. J'angoisse, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je veux dormir, rêver pour toujours, je veux m'enfuir, mais pour aller ou? Si j'ai de la famille a l'extérieur je sais qu'ils ne feront rien... probablement qu'ils ignorent mon existence, ou pas, je m'en fiche, de toutes façons ils auront probablement peur, et avec raison, ces... gens qui me retiennent captif, ce sont des monstres, et contre les monstres on ne peux rien.

Ah j'oubliais, moi, c'est Sayuri, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car j'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui, happy birthday.

Je veux mourir.

**- Une semaine avant - **

_''Toc, toc.''_

Je me réveille en sursaut, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? D'habitude on ne me réveille pas si tôt... La porte s'entrouvre et une vieille domestique a l'air apeurée entre. C'est Minako-baba, la plus vieille des domestiques, celle qui s'occupe de tout depuis toujours, elle semble fatiguée. Elle est ici depuis très longtemps, depuis avant ma naissance même, elle mourra ici probablement, comme nous tous...

**- Suis je en retard pour mes tâches baba?'' **Elle me regarde avec un air désolée, elle semble affligée mais que ce passe t'il? Je commence a prendre peur...

**- No-non, Sayuri-chan... ma petite chérie, oh mon dieu!'' **Son air me fais paniquer, mais que se passe t'il ici?.

**- Quelqun est mort?''** Elle secoue vivement la tête.

**- Non, je dois t'emmener, maître Pain te réclame, vite habille toi on... on ne voudrais pas contrarier maitre Pain...**

Je sens une goutte de transpiration couler entre mes homoplates, mais que me veux le maître, qu'ai-je fais? Il ne reçoit jamais les domestiques comme moi d'habitude, Kohan s'occupe de tout et Pain... Pain s'occupe des châtiments, quand un domestique ne fais pas l'affaire, ou fais une bourde. Cela peux aller de la flagellation jusqu'a la mutilation ou la mort dépendant de la faute.

Je me lève comme un automate pendant que j'enfile mes vêtements en repassant en boucle les derniers jours passé et en me demandant quelle fautes j'aurais commise. Je n'en trouve a priori aucune mais j'ai peur. Je frissone en pensant a ma seule et unique séance punitive. J'avais 13 ans et j'étais une femme depuis quelques mois mais je souffrais de ''périodes'' douloureuses et avais beaucoup de difficultées a m'acquiter de mes tâches pendant les premiers jours.

Les autres domestiques ne m'en voulaient pas et même parfois me laissaient me reposer et s'occupaient de mes tâches, me laissant même aller dormir plus tôt.

Malheureusement Kohan l'apprit et je fus convoquée auprès de maître Pain pour y subir mon châtiment, châtiment qui ne se composa finalement que d'une flagellation en bonne et due forme (D'ailleurs j'en porte encore de légères cicatrices) mais qui se révéla néanmoins traumatisante pour une enfant de mon âge.

Enfin, je ne sais qu'elle faute j'ai commise mais peu importe, je subirais mon châtiment la tête haute, je suis une presque femme maintenant, j'ai 19 ans et j'aurais bientôt 20 ans, je peux me préparer a presque n'importe quelles situations, non?

Après tout j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, j'ai perdue ma mère très tôt. J'ai toujours travaillée du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je suis née et je mourrai et captivité. J'ai vu du sang, beaucoup de sang, des morts, j'ai dû m'occuper de blessures graves, faire disparaître des tâches de sang.

Je dois aussi servir des hommes tous plus étranges les un que les autres ...

A ce que je sais ils font tous partie d'un organisation appellée ''Akatsuki'' en quoi consiste cette organisation je l'ignore, ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont considéré comme des criminels par ceux de l'extérieur. Je sais aussi qu'ils sont très fort, qu'ils ont tué, beaucoup de personnes, ma mère aussi.

Je suis déja devant la porte de maitre Pain, une domestique viens m'ouvrir et j'entre dans la pièce. Maitre Pain est plus loin, dos a moi et il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. La domestique sors de la pièce et referme la porte comme un courant d'air, je n'ai rien entendue.

Je m'approche du maitre jusqu'a une distance respectueuse et m'agenouille devant son dos, les mains placées devant moi en signe de soumission, la tête baissée.

Les minutes semblent durer des heures alors que lui ne fait encore aucun signe signifiant qu'il va enfin me parler. L'odeur entêtante de l'encen pénètre en moi et me fais légèrement tourner la tête, mes genoux sont ankylosé et je commence a avoir très faim mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres du maître. Je commence a entrer dans un état second quand il se décide finalement a me faire face.

Il semble si serein, comme un démon déguisé en ange car c'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce qu'ils sont tous, des démons. Je les ai vu tuer sauvagement des centaines et des centaines de gens et ça ne leurs faisaient pas un pli. Mais ce genre de pensées je les gardes en moi, je tient a ma tête.

**- Bonjour Sayuri, tu as passée une bonne nuit j'espère**

Tu parle connard mon lit est dur comme tout, il y a des rats dans nos quartiers, ça sent l'humidité, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis des jours, je veux m'en aller, loin, loin de tout, loin de vous!

Je souris.

**- Bien sûr maître, je me garde toujours en forme pour vous servir du mieux que je peux.**

**- Bien, bien, tout ça ma foi est excellent.**

Mais ou veut-il venir?

**- Je crois que tu va avoir 20 ans la semaine prochaine ma chère Sayuri est-ce vrai?''** Hu? Depuis quand se soucie t'il de tels détails. Je m'incline néanmoins et continue de sourire.

**- Maître Pain est bien renseigné a ce que je vois, ceci est exact évidemment maître.**

**- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, comme le temps passe vite... voila quelques temps tu n'étais qu'une gamine insipide mais bientôt tu sera une femme une vrai...'' **Gamine insipide il y va fort quand même...

**- Enfin, comme tu sera majeure dans une semaine il est de mon devoir de t'expliquer ce que seront tes nouvelles fonctions a partir de la semaine prochaine.**

Nouvelles fonctions? Je ne comprend pas, après tout j'ai toujours eue les mêmes tâches que toutes les autres domestiques.

**- Mes nouvelles fonctions maitre?**

**- Mais oui bien sûr ma petite, a partir de la semaine prochaine tu sera disponible pour satisfaire plusieurs autres besoins que les membres de ma chère organisation auront!**

Il veut dire que je vais servir de... quoi?

**- Quels genres de besoins maître?**

**- Ma chère petite, je crois que vous n'ignorez pas les choses de la vie, enfin j'espère, les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont et s'ils ne sont pas bien traité ils deviennent incontrôlable ce qui n'es pas vraiment pratique de mon point de vu en tant que chef d'organisation. Je parle bien sûr ici de sexe.**

QUOI? Je boue, je suffoque mais j'ignore si c'est de rage, d'angoisse ou de gêne, ou probablement un mélange des trois

Il veut que je serve de putain aux dégénérés qui habitent ici? Plutôt mourir mais c'est un cauchemard, je vais me réveiller et tout va être comme avant, je vais raccomoder, nettoyer, cuisiner pas... pas ''coucher'' .

**- Bien sûr cette situation t'apportera plusieurs avantages, je sais être reconnaissant envers mes serviteurs. Tu auras de nouveaux appartements plus confortables ou tu pourra parfaire ton éducation afin de combler mes chers camarades, tu ne sera plus affectée au tâches ménagère mais nous te présenterons une autre jeune femme qui t'apprendra tout ce que tu aura besoin d'apprendre, comment bien te tenir, l'art de la conversation, comment servir le thé ainsi que les secrets de l'amour physique et comment combler un homme. J'espère que tu saura te montrer reconnaissante envers nous et que tu sauras t'acquiter de ta tâche comme il se doit. Maintenant file et va commencer tes tâches de la journée!**

Je suis abasourdi et mes pensées se bousculent. Je me lève lentement et mes genoux peinent a tenir, je me sens vide, bons sang si j'avais su... Non en fait je savais, je savais que ça allais arriver un jour comme c'est arrivée a ma mère mais je me suis voilée la face. J'ai refusée d'y penser et maintenant cela m'explose au visage et chamboule toute mon existence.

Je sors de la pièce et me met a courir, courir, pour aller ou je ne sais pas mais je cours. Je finis pas arriver dans un cul de sac et la je vomis. Je vomis touta ma haine, mon dégoût et mon mépris envers tout le monde, envers cette organisation, envers les dieux m'ayant offert une telle vie, envers ma mère qui aurait dû me tuer dès la naissance au lieu de me laisser subir ça.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué maman?

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, ou plutôt, le début de la fin comme je me plait a dire. J'ai entendue certains bruits de couloirs disant que je suis une ingrate qui ne sais pas être reconnaissante, mais moi j'aimerais cent fois mieux me crever a l'ouvrage de jour en jour plutôt que je de servir d'objet a ces criminels.

Et bon, j'aimerais mieux me faire arracher un oeil plutôt que de l'avouer mais j'ai une trouille énorme de ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai presque jamais cotoyé d'homme. Je ne connais que certains esclaves qui sont des hommes âgés et bien sûr Pein que je considère plutôt comme un homme asexué. Et puis en quoi consiste ''Combler un homme'' exactement? Après tout ils ont juste a enfoncer leurs... ''machin'' en moi (frisson) et ensuite ils sont heureux non?

Et cela dois faire mal non? Selon baba, ça fais mal la première fois mais je suis trop menue pour ça, mon corps ne le supportera jamais je vais me faire déchirer de l'intérieur!

Toute a mes interrogations je ne me rend pas compte tout de suite que baba est entrée dans ma chambre et commence a ramasser silencieusement mes vêtements qui traînent sur le plancher. Je sursaute quand je la sens se pencher près de moi pour prendre un tunique. En voyant que je l'ai finalement remarquée elle pose ses doux yeux fatigués sur moi avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur.**

**- En quoi cet anniversaite est-il joyeux baba-san? Aujourd'hui je suis jetée en pature aux ''Associés'' du maître...'' **Je la vois sourire douloureusement et continuer son nettoyage, ne sachant quoi dire exactement.

**- Eh, baba! Pourquoi est tu en train de prendre tout mes vêtements! Je ne vais pas me promener toute nue quand même!**

**- Konan-sama t'as fais parvenir un paquet qui se dirige en se moment par ici. Il contient une nouvelle toilette et il arrivera sous peu. En attendant enfile cette tunique et va te purifier a la source. Le rôle que tu devra jouer a partir de maintenant n'est vraiment pas adaptée a une jeune fille aussi pure que toi mais tu sera punie si tu ne t'en acquite pas. Alors attache toi au peu que tu possède et qu'ils ne pourront jamais t'enlever; ta fiertée! Ton endurance! Ton acharnement! Allez, va te laver maintenant mon enfant et montre leurs a quel point tu es belle!''**

Je souris légèrement en enfilant ma tunique et vais serrer dans mes bras cette femme si forte et si courageuse malgré les épreuves que la vie a mise sur son chemin en tentant de faire passer au travers de cette étreinte toute l'affection et tout le respect que j'ai envers ce petit bout de femme.

**- Merci merci merci... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te revoir quand ils m'auront installé dans mes nouveaux quartiers mais peu importe ce qu'il arrive tu sera toujours dans mon coeur baba, tu as été une vrai mère pour moi et je ne l'oublierais jamais je te le promet!**

Je sens que la vieille dame contre moi retient ses larmes en la sentant trembler contre moi mais même si elle ne dit rien, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle me souhaite bonne chance dans mon futur si précaire et dans ma nouvelle vie.

Oh Kami-sama faite que je revoie un jour celle qui vu une confidente, une alliée et une mère pour moi!


End file.
